


Bloom

by mjoInir



Series: The Cosmic Chronicles [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Blindness, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Neglect, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 07:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17524136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjoInir/pseuds/mjoInir
Summary: She was only eight when her powers manifested. She was only twelve when her father died. She was only fifteen when Tony Stark showed up and asked her to help him out.She was only fifteen when she went blind.





	1. Day It Changes

**Author's Note:**

> So there will be language and violence, and the oc's mother doesn't really pay much attention to her (neglect, basically). Feedback is most welcome!

_July_

She was terrified — panic setting into her gut, her heart hammering against her ribcage like an erratic drum. She laid sprawled out on the asphalt, her right hand holding her body upright.

"Peter!" she cried out, tears prickling her eyes. "Peter!"

Her mind started racing through the minds of those around her to try to get a picture. She found it hard to breathe, her ribs constricting her expanding lungs.

"Peter!"

She felt him before she heard him — he had suffered a fall as well, but he made his way over to her as quick as he could. "I'm here, Jenna, what's—"

"I can't see, Peter," she breathed out, trying so desperately to locate him through the blackness.

"Mr Stark—!"

"I can't fucking see!"


	2. Jenna

_Five months ago - February_

Jenna knew waking up with a headache was always going to be a bad sign. It had never meant anything good — the last time it had brought on an awful vision where her world went black. She was hoping the vision turned out to only be a nightmare.

Amelia Brighton, Jenna's mother, was gone by the time she went downstairs to have breakfast. It was normal, however. Jenna's mother was a widely known fashion designer, and she tended to work more then she was ever home. Especially after the passing of her father, it seemed as though her mother never stopped working.

She heated up oatmeal with hot water, not entirely interested in putting in the effort to make herself eggs. She added a few strawberries to the top of her hot oatmeal, eating quickly, flicking through Instagram on her phone, making sure to like and comment on her friends recent posts.

After brushing her teeth, she added some chapstick to her lips and grabbed her book bag. With her metro card in hand, slipping it into her dark jeans pocket that barely fit anything to begin with, she was out the door and down the elevator.

The skies were gloomy, grey and unwelcoming, but Jenna made her way towards Starbucks regardless — backpack hanging low on her shoulders, a small, bag sized umbrella in her hands just in case. She may be the girl who had visions, but she couldn't choose what she saw.

Jenna waited in the Starbucks line, already knowing her order for the cold city air. It did not take long until she had her hot caramel latte in hand, which she sipped on her way towards the metro. Typically, she would also buy a pastry, but her mother had given her a diet that she needed to stick to.

She entered Midtown School of Science and Technology as she sipped her latte, eyes down to her phone. Her head was buzzing, both with her headache from waking up, but also with the focus of blocking out everyone's thoughts. She was used to it by this point, the buzzing being a constant in the back of her head (and a consistent reminder of how not-normal she was). She — occasionally — intruded on others thoughts, but it was normally a boundary she did not cross. Moving things with her mind was naturally enough for her, so to add the telepathic abilities to her already abnormality was enough of a strain on her sanity.

Jenna was popular — even for a freshman. That was either due to the fact that her mother was in the media from time-to-time, or the fact that she was pretty and outgoing. Perhaps a mix of both.

"Jen!" called a pleasant voice, interlocking their arms with a grin. Mariana was a friend she had met at the beginning of high school, in their algebra class.

"Hiya, Mari," greeted Jenna, glancing up from her Twitter feed.

"So..." Mariana paused, giggling, "Ty and Lana broke up this weekend!"

Among her closer knit group of friends, it was known that Jenna had a crush on Ty since the beginning of her freshman — his junior — year. Jenna had only ever talked to him a handful of times, but he was a really sweet guy, genuine and handsome.

Jenna sighed, "Shame, they were cute."

Mariana rolled her eyes, "I call bullshit. Make your move!"

Jenna glared at Mariana, with a single eyebrow raised, "You're kidding? They literally broke up days ago. Take a chill pill."

Mariana frowned, but silently agreed. "See you at lunch, Jen,"

Jenna waved as her friend disappeared into the crowd. She made her way to her locker, putting in her book bag and grabbing her things for class. A few lockers down was Peter Parker, glancing in her direction and then quickly looking away. He wanted to talk to her, but damn, she was out of his league — he was probably invisible to her; but with a stroke of confidence, he turned in her direction with an awkward smile, intending to simply say hello.

Ali, Jenna's best friend, stopped next to Jenna's locker (blocking Peter, causing him to sigh and make his way to class). "Hey, Jenna, how are you?"

Jenna shrugged, closing her locker, "Pretty okay. What about you?"

"The same as the usual," Ali told her, shrugging lightly with a purse of her lips. "can't really complain."

Jenna smiled, "That's good."

"I heard your mom's in Milan, how exciting."

Jenna tried to hide her frown. Her mom had gotten back from Italy the night prior, but was up early to head back to work, not even sparing a moment to see her daughter. With no words, she just nodded, using her best fake smile (something she perfected over the years).

"How're your parents doing?"

Ali's mother was a neurosurgeon, and Ali's father was a scientific advisor for the UN, both very busy people. Yet, for the most part, their kids came first.

"They were both home this weekend, so that was nice. Dad seems a bit overworked, but he's managing, mom is her typical self."

"Nerdy as all hell?"

Both girls laughed, and walked off towards their first class that they had together. Jenna knew Ali felt the pressure of living up to the expectations of her parents, and being the oldest child also meant achieving all the academic goals and setting the bar high for her siblings. But Ali seemed to handle it all beautifully, she even balanced being in orchestra, on the decathlon team, and in the ecology club.

Jenna had several activities of her own, even if they were just to look good on college applications: she took gymnastics outside of school, but she was on the cheer team, and in the business club (her mother said she needed to know business for her future), and was still debating whether or not to join Ali on the decathlon team.

The first half of her day droned on, her coffee from earlier barely helping to keep her awake. Her mother had worked hard to get her into the school, knowing it would lead to a bright future, even if Jenna was still uncertain on what she wanted to do career-wise. But, Jenna knew if she ever fell behind, her powers could help her catch up — since no one could ever catch her cheating if her eyes never wavered from her own paper.

The break for lunch was a relief to the young redhead, her headache finally ceasing. She joined her friends at their usual lunch table, where conversation emerged before they even sat down. Chatting about weekends, trends, famous people, and their social media feeds was heard from all around the table. Jenna pecked at her lunch, occasionally speaking up, or making a sarcastic comment that had her friends rolling in laughter. Ali and Mariana were her two closest friends, but she was encouraged from a young age to befriend as many people as possible.

Jenna glanced away from her friends, and to the other tables, where she noticed two other freshmen boys sitting alone. She recognized both of them, having several classes with both, but she couldn't recall their names. They seemed to be talking quietly, but as if sensing her gaze, the lean brunette boy looked over to catch her wandering blue-eyed gaze. They held it for a moment, before the other boy took notice to his friend's attention no longer being on him. He whispered to his friend, eyes wide as he looked back at Jenna, and then again to his friend. The boy looked back to his friend, almost annoyed, before Jenna continued to fix her gaze around the cafeteria.

She caught wandering thoughts, taking them in before quickly blocking them back out. Wavering focus could do that, have some thoughts seeping into her own head. She sighed, turning her attention back to her friends, where she smiled and laughed along with them.


End file.
